


A story and a realisation

by The_Hybrid



Series: The Truth Behind The Prophecy [5]
Category: Doctor Who & Related Fandoms, Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: Angst, Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder - PTSD
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-13
Updated: 2016-08-13
Packaged: 2018-08-08 12:38:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,170
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7758160
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/The_Hybrid/pseuds/The_Hybrid
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The girl has nightmares. Jack and Martha realise something, and Jack gets protective</p>
            </blockquote>





	A story and a realisation

**Author's Note:**

> Okay, so I've had this written a little while, but I've only just gotten around to posting it. THIS ONE IS IMPORTANT TO THE STORY LINE. ..

A scream pierced the air, followed by muffled cries for help. Jack jumped up out of bed and ran to his spare room. The girl lay in a bed in the centre of the room, awoken by her own scream. She looked up at Jack, fear clear in her eyes.  
  
"It's okay. I'm here, no one's going to get to you. I promise." He sat next to the girl on the bed, and she curled up to him, her head resting on his shoulder.  
  
While she was in UNIT, she'd somehow manged to shave all of her hair off. The unhealthy locks did nothing for her face then, but a bald head didn't make it much better. By now it had started to grow back. The once auburn hair was now grey as it grew back, but it wasn't ugly. The way it shimmered in the light made it look silver. Jack slowly brought his hand up to her head and ran hid hands through the strands of hair. It was nearly longer than his own. When he wasn't faced with any reaction from the girl, he began to slowly massage her scalp. It appeared to calm her.  
  
"Can you go back to sleep?" The girl just looked up at Jack, her eyes once again full of fear. A small voice in his head told Jack that she was too scared. More horrors waited for her in her dreams than did anywhere else.  
  
"Okay then. What if I told you a story? Would you like that? I thought you might. Okay then, here goes.  
  
"There was once a man who flew around space in a little box, saving anyone and everyone he could. Sometimes he would even pick up people and take them with him to extraordinary worlds and magical places. He did whatever he liked, whenever he liked, and no one told him what to do.  
  
"Until one day, someone, who he didn't even know, sent him a message. It told him to go to a library and see this person there. Well, this wonderful man, being as he was, was curious to who could message him, so he went to go see her.  
  
"In the library, they ran togther, and talked together, and the woman told the wonderful man a secret. One of his secrets. A secret he could only tell his most trusted friend. So from then on, the man trusted the woman completely, even though he had no idea who she was. But things happened, and she died.  
  
"Later, though, the man saw the woman again, but she was younger. She didn't know about the library, and he didn't tell her. And so that continued, with her knowing less each time, and him knowing more. Eventually, they fell in love. Their love wasn't like it is in fairly tales, they argued. Hell, she even killed him a couple of times, but they always got through it.  
  
"They've lost each other for the last time now. Hearts were broken a long time ago for both of them, and now they must both live out eternity without one another. Do you know who the man is? You've met him, you know. "  
  
"The Doctor. "  
  
"Yes, that's right. He's the Doctor. Hang on..." Jack looked at the girl. She looked back at him. "You talked. You can't talk. Say that again.  
  
"The Doctor."  
  
"But your mouth didn't move. You can't have said something. But I heard you. I definitely heard you. Oh, of course!" Jack hit his hand on his forehead. "You're telepathic. I've been hearing you for a little while,  but I never realised! Alright, let's try this then. Do you ever feel the need to move your mouth when you say something?"  
  
Yes . . .  
  
"Okay then, say something else, but this time moving your mouth." Jack said. The girl looked at him in confusion. "Just trust me? Please?"  
  
"Okay then. Oh my god. I'm talking. How am I talking. Can you hear me?" The girl said.  
  
"Yes I can. I'm slightly telepathic too, which is why I could hear you singing at Martha's, but she couldn't.  Okay. Martha. I've got to go call her. Are you alright on your own for a bit?"  
  
At the girl's nod, Jack left the room and hurriedly looked for his phone. Once he had found it, he called Martha.  
  
"Hi, Martha?"  
  
"Jack, it's three in the morning. What do you want?"

"Ah, 3 o'clock. I take it I woke you up then. Sorry. But I really need to tell you something. The girl isn't mute, she's just telepathic. She hadn't spoken in years,  so she forgot how to. Remember I heard singing at your place? Well that was her!"

  
"Okay, Jack that is great. But I'm too tired right now. I'm off back to sleep. I'll call you later." With that, Martha hung up.

  
Jack hurried back into the girl's room, but she was already asleep. And for once, she wasn't being tormented by nightmares. Jack let her sleep, and defeated, he slept too.

 

  
At 8 o'clock the next day, there was a knock on Jack's door. It was Martha.

  
"Okay, so I couldn't get back to sleep. I blame you. Anyway, I was thinking. Have you still got those pictures of the Doctor, and have you got one of River too?"

  
"Yeah, I do. Why? What are you planning Martha?"

  
"Look, just trust me,  okay?"

  
Jack returned a few minutes later with the photos. "You know, whenever someone says trust me, I automatically don't. What is it Martha? Oh, and Girl is still asleep, so it had better be quiet. She hasn't slept this well in days."

  
"Okay, so the girl is telepathic right? And she has two hearts. Look at this picture." Martha held out a school photograph. "Compare it with the one of River and the," Martha paused and looked over Jack's shoulder. "Eleventh Doctor. See any similarities?"

  
"The photograph looks like River and the Doctor. So? Who is it?"

  
"It's a photograph of the girl while she was at school, before she was taken. When she was about ten. I think she's their daughter. We've got to tell her."

  
"No. I'm responsible for her now. The Doctor obviously has no idea, otherwise he would have saved her himself, no matter what the cost. River will spend the rest of eternity as a data ghost. There's nothing She can do. I've got to protect her."

  
"But.."

  
"No. She'll not be told. I will tell her if and when I deem it safe or necessary. Not before. It'll be too much of a shock to her system. The person she's trained to kill, being her father? I'm not allowing that to happen." Jack was saying this as he was getting steadily angrier. He felt far too responsible.

  
The girl stood at the doorway, listening in. At the last remark Jack said, she went back upstairs into bed. When Jack checked on her later, before Martha left, she pretended to be asleep.

**Author's Note:**

> Dun, dun, duuunnnnn. . .


End file.
